User talk:Joeyaa/1
--Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Look Why are you going aruond putting that template on all our images? CP lets us use them or there wouldn't be thousands of CP blogs out there.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Seriosly. Stop.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You claim that you are fixing our Legal issues. There are no legal issues. Stop now, or I will stop you (Trying not to sound threatening here.)-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Who gives you the authority to say that, eh? No one. Stop now or I will be forced to get a sysop to stop you.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin doesn't mind people using images of it. You obiosly don't actually use Club Penguin, or you would know that.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Go look at Club Penguin.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The U.S. does not control the internet.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You were putting your template on the wrong images, anyway. Photos and so on.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Still, CP doesn't choose to sue people who use its images, there are literally thousands of sights which use them, and CP doesn't mind. So we're safe anyway. And it's going to take ages to clean this up, unless there's a way to delete all youre edits in one go...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) #You don't need copyrite for that. #I only undid about 3 #You said you'd stopped! -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'll stop till an admin or community decision states that I'll continue. And you do need copyright, Wikia requires images to have an appropriate license on them. Joey - Talk I meant you don't need copywrite for pictures of toys. BTW, I read the policy, and I don't see your point.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) No, you need the taker's copywrite, not the maker's copywrite.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) They are not copyrited. You just can't sell it, you can depict it, as long as you do not derive any monetary value from the image.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The ads are only on the main pages, which do not display such images.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yea, I forgot about IPs...Who, though, would be sued?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ahhh...All is revealed...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I see where you're coming from...but still disagree. I am willing to accept the judgement of a sysop, however.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'l do it in just a mo.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:49, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm a sysop. Agentgenius has contacted me about your system of putting Template:Copyrighted Media on every image. This is pointless and unecessary. No-one can understand all that legal jargon anyways and your template basically says "this is copyrighted but that dosen't matter anyway so never mind". Please stop putting this template on images. Thanks, -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 19:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Spelling Edit I can't remember what page it was on, I think it was....Yes it was Rockhopper Island, I reverted your changing from "Rumour" to "Rumor" then saw that you'd fixed another word, so I fixed that word after reverting the edit. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, you see, since there's been alot of argueing over Color and Colour, I made a new rule, this rule is that if it's spelt differently, take Center (American Spelling) for example, no one can change it to Centre (Europiean Spelling) but it's already Centre no one can change it to Center. Same goes for Color and Colour, Rumor and Rumour, Meter and Metre, etc. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok then. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 10:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::By the way...Who are you? Are you wikia staff? Or just a normal user? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:30, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::That's cool! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :O JOEYAA! Hey! How are you man? Haven't spoke to you since I was in the IRC. Hows Liberapedia doing? Daedryon 23:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Heh, I haven't really checked back, I totally forgot about it :P I decided to move myself here for a little while to watch the animal spectacle. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 23:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe I know. I've only gotten involved because I'm kind of an anti-vandal person, and I like messing with the vandals, so getting iamthewalruswikidotcom shut down seemed like the funnest thing to do :D Daedryon 23:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well ya, it's been setting off my spam filter for a while and I thought I might as well have a look. But since I really can't do anything with this type of vandalism, I just ping 'teh `fuzzy'. ;) ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 23:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! Heyyy, what's up? Do you know anything 'bout this whole Master Header type thing? It says Blog but I don't have one..? Metalmanager Talk or WALK! What more could a Penguin ask for? Well, they could ask this. 08:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) (Whoa, long signature, I'll change that.) :Okay, shorter signature now, so, what's up? --Metalmana- OW! Snowball in the eye! 08:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::The Masthead is a new extension on Wikia, now on every Wikia wiki (except for a few that opted out). It'll show links to several things, including every user's blog, regardless of whether or not they used it yet. If you really don't like it, it is possible to disable it on a per-user basis. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 17:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Blog Post Master Joeyaa, I posted a long winded "book" of sorts as a response to your Blog entry. I hope for you to read it soon. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- P.S.: "Master", when I use it, is not an insult, but a term of endearment. You are the Staff, after all, and I believe you deserve a high title to couple your power on the corporation. :Thanks for the response. I'll reply to it shortly. Oh, and sorry, I'm not staff :( ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 18:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- ::As with every other reformer, your response is the same: "TurtleShroom, we're changing the wiki. You stink. I'm going to kick your butt. Stop feeding the trolls. You're going down.". Everyone who has ever wanted reform could care less about my side of the story. I can't leave this wiki for a week without seeing someone try to change it. Everyone wants to stop me, everyone wants to change the site. Everyone wants to kick my butt, and when I defend myself, I'm "halting change". If you want to tell me the current system is bad, the system I helped write since 2007, don't beat around the bush. Come to me and say "TurtleShroom, you're an epic fail, I'm going to kick your butt." ::I can predict your next response. "TurtleShroom, I am not trying to kick your butt or overthrow you, I just want to bring this wiki the change it needs.". That is politically correct for, "TurtleShroom, you're going down, this wiki will be changed." This has happened four times, I know this inside and out, all of the warnings, the signs, everything. I'd block you, but then I would be a "rogue admin", wouldn't I? Then, the people riot, I unblock you, they attack the site, another Crisis, and when the dust clears the wiki hasn't changed much. ::Good luck kicking my butt, it's only happened a handful of times since I came on Wikia--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I am not trying to start a fight or anything like that here, but I have to obviously have to explain why I think the Wiki is fine the way it currently is. And before I do that I would like to point something out, even though I already have. You state that nobody likes the Wiki in the current state. Well then please explain why I happen do. Now I am going to explain everything in a way that I hope is clear to you. You say that we play games too much and that we do not edit enough. While I agree that the Wiki is not MySpace, we do not have to only edit. If the Wiki was focused one hundred percent on editing then it would get boring. And then lots of people would quit, and we already have a problem with people quitting. Trust me when I say that our articles are very good. The next thing you complain about it that we seem to attract Vandals because we give them too much attention. Well, that is why Vandals vandalize but really, we have controlled the vandalism problems. But then you say that the way we did it made us lose out on new members. And we should not have to get rid of what we did to Walrus for two reasons. One is because the Walruses are jerks and deserve it. Two is because it is what is fun for us. And I have seen the Walrus site and I have seen them laugh at us for what we do to them. It makes them happy, but who cares? We happen to like what we do. And we do not lose out on new members; I see them every now and then. We have enough! Next is your rip on policies. I will not go too far into this but based on what you said you have no idea at all what you are talking about. And to finish off on your 5 tips, here is my response to each one. 1 is you have no idea what you are talking about. 2 is we are not getting rid of the Walrus page so give that idea up. 3 is that we do not so we can not stop doing it because we do not. 4 is we do not intend to bore people though we will edit. We do not treat the Wiki as MySpace, but you seem to not know that, and 5 is another thing you have no idea about. I am not trying to be rude or mean at all but I am trying to get a point across. This is why I think the Wiki is freaking fine the way it freaking is. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi This is really important! Hear me out please! I want to stop Stroodolizing on this wiki. It is rude, mean, and unnecessary. You are sticking down to a vandal's level when you do that. I would like to set up a team of people to go un stroodlize all stoodlized pages. Thank you. LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks I agree too =] - See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! 13:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Requesting a checkuser Excuse me Joey, but may I request a checkuser on User:Fiskerton Phantom? We need to know whether or not he's Ben. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Monaco Problems Hello joey, my screen of the wiki (every page on this wiki) is having some problems. You see the monaco (or is it the background color) on the top of the page is silver, but the rest of it is blue. You know the word WIKIA on the top left corner of the page, and there's the word more under it, well it seems on my screen that it's like it's been cut by a knife (seperated). Do you know how to fix it ? :Try viewing this and see if it's still bunk. If so, clear your cache (instructions can be found here) and then try again. Also, what browser are you using? ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 12:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Monaco The monaco.css thing what does that do explain on my talk page! Thanks [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Monaco! Cool, can you set it up for me, By the Way do you play Club Penguin? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) WOW! Wow, wow and wow thats so cool! Do you play Club Penguin? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Virus Someone on IRC sent me a virus! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :No they didn't. ~Joey~ [[User talk:Joeyaa|^Talk^'']] 16:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) There was [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :No. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 16:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Request Can You Please Set Your bot to delete All of User:DragonBeater, User:Dragonian King, and User:Barn Owls Rule's Sub Pages? They are all ben's accounts. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 20:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Another request Could your bot delete any occurrences of and ? - they're in there when I imported templates from wikipedia. It's very cluttery and I want it gone. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 11:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Regex-ing them seems silly since there are only a few, probably easier if you just do it manually. Thanks! NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 19:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Barkjonaa You could demote him from Bureacrat, assuming he is one. I haven't needed to use him in a while, but I'd like to keep him a sysop. THanks!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 21:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC)